Revelations
by Maura16
Summary: Sirius reveals something about himself, and in doing so discovers something new about Remus. Sweet Wolfstar.


_**I know I said I wouldn't have time for updates, but this little plot bunny was hopping around and bugging me ;-D So I wrote it. I love Marauders era, but this is my first Wolfstar story, so any and all feedback is appreciated. **_

_**Although I'd prefer if people commented on the quality of writing as opposed to the pairing. It's Remus and Sirius. If you don't like it, don't read it.**_

**Revelations**

"Sirius!" Remus yelped in shock as Sirius flopped down on the couch beside him, jolting the book he was reading out of his hands. Sirius grinned, shoving his shoulder against Remus' and snatching the book away.

"Studying, Moony? Really? It's one in the morning. And you're studying?" Remus glowered and grabbed his book back, smoothing out the crumpled pages and glancing around the empty common room in surprise. "Where is everyone?"

Sirius sighed, exasperated. "In bed, Moony. It's Sunday, very very early. Or late, I suppose..." Remus frowned.

"So what are you doing up?" Sirius looked a little shifty. "Umm... I sorta had a date..."

"At this time?" Sirius looked away and Remus pushed down the irrational flare of jealousy at the thought of Sirius with a girl.

"Who was it this time?" Remus asked, trying to keep his voice light. Sirius blushed, and Remus raised his eyebrows. Sirius NEVER blushed.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius looked at him, a strange emotion in his eyes. He looked almost... scared?

"I... Um..." Sirius stammered, his grey eyes pleading. Remus began to worry. What had happened?

"It was... It was Eddie Ralston." Remus choked, staring at his friend in astonishment.

"A BOY?" Remus gasped. Sirius looked away. "I thought you'd take it badly. I'm... I'm sorry. I'll just..."

"You thought I'd take it badly!? What did you think I'd do? Did you think I wouldn't want to be your friend because you like boys?" Sirius' eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears and Remus felt a lump in his throat, knowing that that was exactly what Sirius had thought. He took a deep breath. "That would be very hypocritical of me."

Sirius looked at him in utter astonishment and Remus felt his cheeks flush. "You like boys?"

Remus cleared his throat. No point hiding anything now. "Not boys, as such," he said haltingly. "Just boy. One boy. You."

Sirius' mouth gaped open. Remus looked away, unable to see the look in Sirius' eyes. After all, there was no way Sirius could like him that way.

"Me?!" Remus gathered his books and bag together, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder and standing up without meeting Padfoot's eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly. "You. It's always been you, Pads." He turned around, head down as he walked towards the door to the dorms.  
"Remus."

Sirius' voice stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned back to look at his friend. Sirius' eyes met Remus'. "Remus," he said quietly, "are you sure?" Remus let out a short laugh containing absolutely no humour.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He turned to go again. "I'm sorry."

He jumped as Sirius' hand landed on his shoulder, gently pushing him round. "Why are you sorry?" Sirius was very close. Remus could see every one of his feathery eyelashes.

"Because I've ruined our friendship now," he said, his voice breaking and an involuntary tear falling from his eye.

Sirius raised a hand and rested it on Remus' face, gently brushing away the tear with his thumb.

"No you haven't," he said quietly. "You've made it better." Remus' blue eyes met Sirius' grey, an unfathomable emotion welling up inside him. Was Sirius saying what he thought he was saying? Sirius' hand was warm against his skin. He moved even closer, his warm breath ghosting over Remus' flushed cheeks.

"Because I feel the same, Moony," whispered Sirius, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together.

It was short and sweet, and everything Remus needed. He let out a shaky breath. Sirius rested his forehead against Remus', breathing heavily.

"Padfoot," breathed Remus, "what are we going to do?" Sirius ran his hand through Remus' hair.

"Don't stress, Moony. We'll be fine. We always are."

Remus smiled faintly."What a night, eh?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed.

"A night of revelations," Remus mused. "I wonder..."

"Moony," interrupted Sirius. "Shh."

And he pulled Remus' head down for another kiss.


End file.
